The Little Leaf and Sand
by TheWildFooL
Summary: Everyone tease's Shikamaru about Temari, is everyone's assumptions correct?  Takes place during "The Fourth Shinobi War"
1. Chapter 1: Rumors Begin With

The Little Leaf and Sand

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do not own Naruto: Shippuden, nor do I own the characters. I only write fanfics.)**_

_**Chapter 1: Rumors Began With…**_

The day was dark and deem within Konoha as leaders from different nations gathered to talk about war strategies and what they were going to do about Naruto and Killer Bee.

Though the war was being set in motion, the Konoha eleven acted as if the days that have passed by were any other day they have had before everything had happened.

Konoha was also in the mist of being rebuilt. With only certain area's getting more attention each and every day.

With the war going and the village still being rebuilt, this had posed a serious problem, as the war could approach their village quicker than they thought.

Shikamaru had been constantly seen with Temari around southern Konoha Leaf Village. Though in the beginning this had just seemed normal for their friends because, the two were high ranking ninja's and were probably called to work together many times, but ever since Naruto came back, he has given the others the idea that Shikamaru and Temari are in a relationship.

"Look, Choji I'm not in a relationship with Temari. I just assist her when I'm told to…" Shikamaru fold his arms across his chest as he conversed with his friend.

Choji rolled over onto his side looking at Shikamaru, "Well, I'm not trying to pin you onto this it's that Naru-"

"What's this about Naruto?" Shikamaru's voiced sounded stern and angry as he glared into the empty sky.

"If you'd let me finish I could tell you!" Choji sighed and looked down at the grass, "Naruto said something about you and Temari being together…"

Shikamaru jumped up from where he was laying at. Choji had looked at him slightly shocked, "Where are you goin' Shikamaru?" he watched as Shikamaru marched off towards town.

"Hunting."

"Ehh, good luck with that…I guess." Choji yawned, stretching out. He faced back toward the sky, watching as birds passed by _**'Wonder if this really is gonna be some crazy war…' **_he sighed, "No, use worryin' 'bout somethin' that's about to happened …"

_**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**_

"Kankuro how many bowls of ramen can you eat in one day?" Temari gave her brother an irritable look. Kankuro ignored her and continued to wolf down all the bowls of ramen he paid for.

Temari shook her head and turned her head to the sky. "Hey…Kankuro?"

"Hm…?" Kankuro stopped eating, and turned his attention towards Temari, "What is it, Temari?"

"Do…you think that, all this is some sort of dream?"

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "The hell are you talkin' about?"

"I'm talking about all that's been happening now…just everything that has happened thus far. All of it, nothing but a very long dream. Or maybe there is an alternative universe or something…"

"Tch, don't be stupid. Like seriously alternative universe Temari? Start makin' some sense."

"I guess your right…"

Before Temari could get any deeper into thought, she spotted a familiar person passing by them. "Hey! Ino!" Ino and Sakura turned around to see Temari waving her arms above her head.

"Hey, where you going Temari? We said we were gonna wait for Gaara right here." Temari turned towards her brother giving him a bland look.

"What's that look for, eh?"

"Ugh, you're so stupid sometimes. I'm going to hang out with Sakura and Ino for a while…you and Gaara can find me."

Kankuro got up out of his seat quickly, "W-wait a minute find you? You DO know how big this place is right?" Temari just walked away from him waving her hand, "Don't go! Come on…ugh."

Teuchi peeked his head out from the door of Ichiraku Ramen. "I see your sister is heading off there." Kankuro turned around, sitting back down in his seat.

"Yeah…hey can I get some more of that ramen please? This is really good. I wish the sand village had a ramen place that was this good, I'd be going here every day."

"Ah, yes of course. Ayame another order of ramen please!" Teuchi then began to clean the countertop off as he continued to talk to Kankuro, "If you'd lived in this village you'd be one of my best customers alongside Naruto. It's people such as yourselves that are interested in ramen and its wonderful recipes."

"Naruto Uzumaki likes this place…?"

"Yep, one of my best and helpful customers too! But with this war being put in motion he'll be too busy to help make a few deliveries to the hard-works out here in the village."

'_**Well…since Temari wandered off, I guess I can go around delivering food to all the works in the village…'**_ Kankuro tapped the wooden surface of the table, "I'll help out. I really don't have anything important to do except to wait for my brother."

"You will? You really mean, you'll actually help me out…?"

"Yeah, why not."

"Alright then, I'll go gather up the food and strap you up! Just wait right here and don't move okay?"

Kankuro nodded and watched as Teuchi happily walked off to the back of the ramen shop. He then looked at the table _**'Temari better get her head in the game and stop worrying about that Shikamaru guy…cuz once this war is started we'll need her focus all on the war and nothing else…'**_

"Ah, man...I would do anything to go back to my young days…and change a few things around a little. Yeah…change…to avoid."

_**Konoha Leaf Village Entrance**_

"GAAHH! Watch it, Shikamaru!" Naruto ducked another one of Shikamaru's blows.

Shikamaru threw another kunai up in the air and caught it, "Not til you say that you won't spread shit rumors!" he then hurdled it towards Naruto once more causing him to fall down on his rear end.

Sai just sat under a tree as he drew the landscape ahead. Naruto looked from Shikamaru to Sai, "Dammit Sai you're not gonna help me or anything!"

"You got yourself into this mess. It's not my job to save you from something like this."

Naruto clenched his fist glaring at Sai, until his attention was taken by another kunai landing next to him. He looked up at Shikamaru, "WATCH IT DAMMIT! You trying to take my finger off?"

"You keep spreading shit rumors about me and Temari being in a relationship!"

"Well, if you guys didn't act like it then I wouldn't say anything about the two of you!"

"Look my name shouldn't come from your damn mouth if it involves me and Temari being a couple!"

Sai looked up to see Ino, Sakura and Temari, "Hey girls." They all waved at Sai and stopped when they saw Shikamaru and Naruto about to fight.

"What's with those two…?" Ino asked raising her eyebrow. Sai looked up from his drawing to Naruto and Shikamaru, "Well it was just me and Naruto here at first, but then Shikamaru threw one of his kunai knives at him accusing him of spreading rumors about him and Temari being in a romantic relationship."

"You're kidding right…?" Sakura lend against the tree Sai was sitting under. Temari blushed glaring angrily at the two boys, "Ahem! Uzumaki…."

Both the boys stopped arguing and looked at the girls who were just staring in disappointment. Shikamaru looked down covering his face.

"What's wrong with you Shikamaru huh? You look like your blushing a little, hahaha!" Naruto poked around Shikamaru who was obviously flustered. Shikamaru raised one of his fists a bashed Naruto over the head.

"Screw off idiot…"

Shikamaru walked off. Temari ran to catch up to him but looked back at Naruto, "I'm going to get you later on Uzumaki. Watch your back, cuz the wind sure as hell will not be on your side."

Ino snickered at the blonde boy who was mumbling under his breath. "Caught in the mist Naruto, eh?"

"Ah, shut up Ino…"

"What did you say Naruto…?" Ino began cracking her knuckle in a threatening way. This cause Naruto to quickly back down, "Eh…nothing I said I have something to do…I just remember I was going to help one of the workers…"

_**A Little Ways From Konoha Entrance**_

"Shikamaru wait!"

"What for? Just please leave me to myself, I've already had a troublesome day."

Temari stopped in front of Shikamaru, "Are you tying me in with the others who have made your day a _drag_?"

Shikamaru shook his head quickly and backed up slightly, "I'm not calling you a drag or anything I was just…just…ugh I don't know. Are we done here?" he then walked around her with his hands shoved deep into his pockets.

"Hey we aren't finished here!" Temari slammed her foot down looking at him.

Shikamaru sighed and turned around with a lazy look on his face, "What is Temari? I really do have things to do…"

"Oh, really? You have something important to do, huh? Such as…"

"Such as…preparing for the war."

"And leaving the village and going to sleep under some tree will be preparing for war, eh?"

"Gah! You women are impossible to deal with!"

"Oh, well you men aren't the brightest thing that walks!" as soon as Temari had folded her arms across her chest, she nearly found herself about to fall backwards when a large bug flew past her face.

"Huh? I haven't fallen…?" Temari looked up to see Shikamaru smirking at her. She blushed a light shade of red, "Show-off…"

"You women can't really do anything without a man, admit it." Shikamaru helped Temari stand up straight, but was immediately smacked in the face. He then put a hand on his cheek and huffed, "Women…"

"I'm not admitting to nothing! I don't need a lazy ass like you protecting me." Temari then sharply turned on her heel and made her way back to the village.

Shikamaru just smiled lightly, as he watched Temari walk off, "Gee…what a girl she is…" he then turned around and made his way to a nearby lake.

_**Author Note-**_

_**This short story will only have about 4 or 5 chapters. Also, personally I think this chapter was interesting, all and all I loved it, but the readers opinion matters more. Until next time peace out!**_

_**-Question Of The Day-**_

_What was Shikamaru going '__**hunting**__' for?_

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


	2. Chapter 2: What Can I Say?

The Little Leaf and Sand

_By: TheWildFool2011_

_**(I do not own Naruto: Shippuden, nor do I own the characters. I only write fanfics.)**_

_**Chapter 2: What Can I Say?**_

Shikamaru wiped sweat from his brow. He had been helping moving supplies into the village along with the help of Kiba, Neji, Akamaru, and Tenten.

Tenten cracked her back tiredly looking into the blue sky, "Man….where are the others when you need 'em…"

"Probably off screwing around." Kiba wiped his face with his shirt and tossed to Akamaru who stepped to the side disregarding it, "Tch, don't act so high maintenance and go grab all the other stuff, c'mon this is supposed to be teamwork buddy!"

Neji raised his eyebrow at Kiba and Akamaru, "Those two been in the sun for too long…gaah!" Neji stumbled back only to fall on his backside, "This is really tiring…"

Shikamaru grabbed a water bottle and tossed it to Neji, who gracefully caught it. "Well, after this I'm seriously relaxing."

Tenten practically dragged herself over to Neji, "Good for you…I still got a lot of work to do and I'm not happy about." She rested her head on Neji's shoulder.

Kiba groaned gripping his head, "Damn, I just remember I have to help Shino with something today…ugh…" Akamaru walked over to Kiba and licked his hand wagging his tail, "Huh…? Oh now your wanting to help. Oh fine, but you're doing most of the work."

"Message! Messaaaggeee!"

"For the love of…who the hell is it now?"

They all looked behind them to see Konohamaru running towards them. He then skidded to slow down in front of them and panted.

"What's going on Konohamaru?" Neji asked as he passed his water bottle to Tenten. She eagerly took the water bottle and placed it against her head, "Ahh…that so hits the spot…"

"I…Lady Tsunade…told me to give this…to you guys…" he extended his hand out showing a neatly written letter. Shikamaru grabbed the letter and stuffed it in his pocket.

"Thanks kid, tell Lady Tsunade we'll be there."

Konohamaru looked up at Shikamaru, "B-but!" Shikamaru patted him on his head with a smile.

"Get going, we'll read this when we're finished here. Got me…?"

"Ohh, I see what you mean…alright gotcha!" Konohamaru fixed his headband on his forehead and then whistled. The others just gave him a strange look, but then they just started to laugh to themselves quietly.

A messenger hawk had swooped down above Shikamaru's head and then landed on Konohamaru's shoulder, "Alright, me and Chaser are off see you all at the village!" he waved at them all as he made his way back to the village.

Shikamaru felt the top of his head, "Ah, shit…damn bird…" the hawk had somehow managed to snip off Shikamaru's hairband, causing his hair to fall out of place.

"Wow…." Tenten stared at Shikamaru with an astonished look on her face. Neji just minded his own business by drawing random pictures in the dirt. Kiba on the other hand seemed to get a kick out of what the hawk did.

"Guh…shut up Kiba." Shikamaru chucked his half-full water bottle at Kiba hitting him over the head. He ran his fingers through his brown hair, "Well come on everyone lets wrap things up here for today…"

_**Konoha Leaf Village**_

"Dammit…I don't see how you can do this…"

"Keep steady Naruto!"

"Alright…move a little to the right…now to the left….center it…center…and THERE! Just perfect." Tazuna put his hands up into a shape of a picture frame.

Naruto leaned against another building that was being built next to it. Inari smiled proudly, "Looks so amazing…"

"I don't see how you can do this every day…" Naruto panted and slid down until he was sitting on the ground. Inari raised an eyebrow, "Tired that quick, eh? Thought the great Naruto Uzumaki wouldn't get tired so quickly."

"Ahh, shut up…"

Tazuna slung over a bag on his shoulders and tossed one to Naruto. Naruto caught the bag perfectly without hurting himself. He then looked awkwardly at the seemingly small bag, "What's with the bag…?"

"Oh you'll see soon." Inari smiled wickedly at him as he stood over Naruto with two of the same bags in his possession, "Lady Tsunade told us to work you to the bone…"

Tazuna turned around to face both the boys, "And it's exactly what we plan to do."

Naruto groaned and gripped the bag _**'Man why me…ehh hopefully Sakura is getting the same treatment…'**_

"Well stand up and hurry up. We have tons more stops around this village to make."

Naruto hung his head low as he followed closely behind Inari and Tazuna, mumbling curses.

_**Hokage Headstones**_

"So what exactly are we doing here…?" Shino asked bluntly.

He along with Hinata, Ino, and Choji were up at the Hokage Headstones. Izumo was also standing next to them along with Kotetsu, who was practically half asleep.

Iruka scratched the top of his head, "That's a good question…" the others just continued to stare at him. He then pulled out a note that was in the back pocket, "Okay…ahem, apparently we are supposed to wait here for…"

"For who Iruka-sensei?"

"For the person who wears mixed colors?"

"Excuse me…? You have to be reading that wrong Iruka." Kotetsu walked up behind him taking a peek at the paper. Izumo came up on the opposite side of Iruka and also began reading the paper.

Iruka handed the paper to Kotetsu. He then walked around a little bit squinting his eyes.

"Um…sensei are we really going to go looking for this…person?" Hinata asked nervously.

Iruka nodded sternly, and continued to look around. Shino, Ino, Hinata and Choji looked at each other.

"Well…should we split up?" Choji asked. Ino hooked her arm around his and began dragging him into the opposite direction, "Splitting up guys! Shino, Hinata go the opposite way of us, kay!"

Hinata nervously dragged her foot on the ground, watching as the dust lifted into the air. Shino then tapped her on the shoulder and motioned her to follow him, "Guess this way wouldn't be a bad way to look."

Izumo tapped his friend on the shoulder. Kotetsu brushed him off and began to sink deeper and deeper in thought.

"Uh, Kotetsu…the others-"

"Not now Izumo. I'm trying to think."

"I know and completely understand that but…" Izumo watched as the others walked rather and rather away from them.

Kotetsu smacked his friend upside the head with the paper. "What is…it?" Kotetsu looked around, "Where is everyone…?"

Izumo sighed, "That's what I've been trying to tell you. They all went separate ways to look for this guy."

"Ohh, alright well why didn't you tell me the first time. Come on let's get going."

Izumo in disbelief watched as his friend headed in Iruka's direction. He then walked quickly to catch up with him, but not without mumbling under his breath.

_**Ichiraku Ramen Shop**_

Gaara glared at his brother with impatient look written with in his face. Temari fought to keep her eyes open, while Kankuro continuously rubbed his eyes. It was apparent that both the older siblings did not get much rest, if even any.

Kankuro yawned and scratched the top of his head. His face was not painted like he would usually have it and his hat he wore was stuffed in his back pocket. "Come on Gaara do we have to escort you all the way back to the sand village **today**?"

Temari's head smacked against the table, as she was unable to hold her head up any longer. Kankuro winced at the loudness, "That's gotta hurt…she'll be feeling that tomorrow. Without a doubt…" Gaara lightly sighed as he looked from his sister to his brother.

"What am I going to do with you two…" his icy deep voice rumbled from his lips. He crossed his arms and looked at the sky, "Fine, but you Kankuro will do the favor for the owner of this ramen stand. Understood?"

Kankuro almost busted with anger, but he masked it quickly with a fake smile on his face. "Sure…brother. But what about Temari, I say it's only fair that if I'm busy with a job that she too should be just as busy as myself…"

"She is."

Kankuro looked as if a train had run him over as he stared at his brother completely stupefied. His right eye twitched rapidly, "She. Isn't. Doing. SHIT!"

Gaara looked at his brother with a bland look, "She will be soon. Don't worry about it. Sakura said that she will have some need of her and will come for her as soon as she can, other than that you can begin delivering the food that is piling up beside you."

Just as Kankuro turned his head to his side his jaw dropped. The hot n' ready ramen had been piling up quickly while he was wasting time talking. He quickly jumped to his feet and strapped one of the packages to his back and Gaara helped him with the second one. Kankuro quickly dashed off to deliver the food to the hard workers.

"Idiot…" Gaara muttered under his breath as he shook his head. He took a seat beside his snoring sister, waiting for Sakura to arrive for her and then his brother to come back for the rest of the deliveries.

_**Nighttime Konoha** (After Everyone's Chores/Work/Volunteering)_

Everyone lied out in the open field just a little ways from Konoha. Most of them were sleep while the others stared up at the stars.

"Damn…next time granny asks me to help out Inari and Tazuna I'm just gonna refuse. I can't feel my damn arms…" Naruto frowned as his arms were throbbing and his legs weak.

"Tch, couldn't be any worse than what Lady Tsunade told me to do…" Tenten muttered as she curled next to Neji who was knocked out sleep.

Sakura yawned and stretched out. Naruto turned his head to her and raised his eyebrow, "What've you been doin' all day Sakura…"

"None ya." Sakura replied in a somewhat cheerful tone, "But I can tell you this…it was better than what you had to do today."

"Dammit Sakura…why you always gotta torture me…"

Akamaru snorted and looked around with sleepy eyes. Kiba and Hinata laid side by side with their heads on Akamaru's back. "Ugh, speaking of doing something…" Kiba sighed heavily, "I have to do the exact same thing that I did today for tomorrow. I hate my life now…"

"You're not the only one…" Temari replied under her breath. Her head propped up on Shikamaru's chest. He shifted around trying to get comfortable, "I have to help my family out tomorrow."

"With what…?" Naruto asked blandly and rolled over to lie on his stomach. Sakura had done the same and bumped shoulder with Naruto, who looked slightly annoyed.

Shikamaru shrugged, "The hell if I know. Though it's supposedly important and going to take all day. Two things I dislike…having to do something and then taking all day."

Temari looked up at him and poked his face, "You'd rather just sleep wouldn't you?" he nodded without a shame in the world.

"Shikamaru…"

"Yeah Shino?"

Shino stared up at the stars and took a deep breath, "You love Temari don't you?" Shikamaru looked as if he had got pounced on by a lion. Both him and Temari jumped up and glared at Shino.

"ARE WE STILL ON THIS DAMN TOPIC?" Shikamaru asked whole heartedly annoyed. Temari's eye twitched, "If I had the strength right now, you would take flight with the wind _**out **_of the land of fire." She fell back and glared at the stars, muttering curse words.

Naruto snickered. Sakura elbowed him with a blank look on her face, "Leave Shikamaru alone."

"Why? I find amusing…hahaha!" Naruto busted out laughing and snorted.

"Uzumaki your lucky I'm lazy, or else you'd be hanging in the trees by your toes with a _target _painted on your face…" he turned to look back at Shino, "Same would go for you."

Silence took void over all of them, "I'm hungry…" Choji said in a whinny voice breaking the silence. Ino huffed and rolled her eyes, "I told you to eat earlier and what do you do now? Complain."

Shikamaru looked over a Choji, "Don't you have your favorite chips to munch on or anything…?" Choji shook his head sadly. Shikamaru shrugged, "I'm not sure what I can do for you then Cho…unless Naruto has something on him..."

Naruto looked from Choji to Shikamaru. He then shook his head, "I ain't sharin' nothin'!"

"Not too much of a smart idea Naruto…" Ino muttered and rolled over on her side.

"Multi-" Naruto's eyes widen and he began to panic as he gripped his bag of food close to him, "-expansion jutsu human boulder!" Naruto jumped up to his feet as he stared at an extremely large Choji.

"HOLY SHIT! AHHHH!" Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as he ran away from the makeshift human boulder, "SOMEBODY, ANYBODY! HELP ME!"

"Nope, Naruto you did this to yourself! And plus it's the only entertainment we've had all day." Sakura said sticking her tongue out at the blonde boy. She then snickered as Naruto ran back and forth with Choji following close behind.

The others began to laugh as they watch a frightened Naruto trying to avoid Choji. They all had spent the rest of the night under the stars talking to each other.

Naruto had spent half the night escaping Choji, but eventually gave in and shared his food. Shikamaru and Temari had moved a little further away from the group, talking the night away.

_**Author Note-**_

_**Sorry for the long wait. I've been very busy…my pet gerbil had died last week and I'm still trying to get over that. Also, been looking for a job and signing up for some classes in college. And been addicted to Mass Effect series just finished the third game last week…I loved the whole game through and through but the ending was confusing…also still preparing for Otakon 2012, whoever is arriving there in MD hope to see ya. Until next time peace out!**_

_**-Question of The Day-**_

_Sorry no question for the day._

_**Forever Yours Truly, TheWildFool2011**_


End file.
